1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drinking vessel holders. More specifically the present invention relates to an adjustable diameter drinking vessel sleeve including a sleeve side wall sheet having first side wall sheet end and a second side wall sheet end and being coiled into a tubular configuration so that the first side wall sheet end is radially spaced inwardly from the second side wall sheet end, and including a substantially rigid or resilient adjustment lever structure pivotally interconnecting the first and second side wall sheet ends and extending radially inwardly from the first side wall sheet end to define a lever tab portion, so that pivoting the lever structure toward the first side wall sheet end circumferentially spaces the first and second ends apart from each other to place the sleeve in a larger diameter mode to receive larger diameter drinking vessels, and pivoting the lever structure toward the second side wall end causes the second side wall to overlap the first side wall end and thereby places sleeve in a smaller diameter mode to receive small diameter drinking vessels. A vessel within the sleeve laterally abuts the tab portion and thereby retains the tab portion in its pivoted position, in turn retaining the sleeve in its given diameter mode. The sleeve in its larger diameter mode preferably is sized in diameter to snugly receive a standard sized beverage can or soft drink bottle and in its smaller diameter mode preferably is sized in diameter to snugly receive a standard sized beer bottle. The sleeve preferably has diametrically opposed longitudinal, axial fold lines so that the empty sleeve can be folded flat and function as a coaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been gripping sleeves for receiving and holding beverage vessels to help the user grip the vessel and to insulate the user hand from the discomfort of extremely hot or cold beverage temperatures. Many such vessel sleeves and vessel coasters are marketed today. Most are adorned with product or corporate logos. These products are usually given away as promotional items and are typically distributed at trade shows or festivals. They are typically constructed of polystyrene, closed or open cell foam, vinyl, plastic, or neoprene, and shaped into a cylindrical form into which a beverage vessel such as an aluminum can or glass bottle is inserted. Although these products are mass-produced, they are still relatively expensive when used in a promotional fashion. The insulating materials from which these sleeves are constructed are expensive, and can be difficult to print on. They may require the use of special coatings or processes to create the advertising indicia in the form of an image or message, which can significantly increase the cost of manufacturing the vessel sleeve.
Most of these sleeves are only deigned to fit one size of beverage vessel. When used with vessels of varying size, it may result in too loose a fit, and a subsequent reduction in insulating value, or too tight a fit, making removal and replacement of beverages difficult.
Because most vessel sleeves assume a permanent cylindrical shape when not in use, they utilize a large amount of storage space. This can be problematic, especially when a large quantity must be stored or shipped, and there is a limited amount of space.
Vessel sleeves of this nature are ubiquitous, and many are discarded, lost or disposed of after a short time. They can be seen littering our beaches and parks, and floating in our lakes, rivers and oceans. They are neither easily recycled nor biodegradable, and must be disposed of in landfills that are expensive to use, and rapidly being filled to capacity. These vessel sleeves can also be incinerated, but this method of disposal produces toxic fumes, and requires significant environmental safeguards.
It would be advantageous for an advertising promotion or novelty item to serve a dual role as either a vessel coaster or insulating vessel sleeve that is adjustable, inexpensive to produce, provides adequate insulation, is collapsible for storage and shipment, and which is generally friendly to the environment.
Coffin, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,473, issued on Apr. 27, 1993, discloses a recyclable corrugated beverage container and holder. Shelby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,315, issued on Aug. 29, 1995, teaches an insulated beverage receptacle holder. Graham, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,983, issued on Feb. 22, 2000, reveals a combination beverage sleeve and coaster. Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,333, issued on Aug. 14, 2001, discloses a combination coaster and cup holder. Shikaya, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,523, issued on Sep. 30, 1975, reveals a method of making a liquid-tight cup.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a drinking vessel sleeve which is adjustable in diameter to snugly receive vessels of at least two different diameters, such as to fit beer bottles and also to fit soft drink bottles and beer cans.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a drinking vessel sleeve which is readily convertible into a flat configuration for use as a coaster and also for compact storage, and which presents exposed surfaces suitable for displaying advertising indicia such as beverage company logos.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a drinking vessel sleeve which eliminates the condensation that forms on the outside of cold beverage vessels and makes them slippery to hold and to provide a coaster which protects surfaces on which beverage vessels are placed.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a drinking vessel sleeve which is durable, reliable and formed of materials which are relatively inexpensive, biodegradable, easily recycled and disposable.